


Perks of the job

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, actually really want to write a sequel of this, omfg I loved this prompt, poledancing!louis, srsly, stripper!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry doesn’t know what he’s doing here. OK, he knows exactly why he’s here, and it has nothing to do with his free will and everything to do with the blonde boy currently stood next to him who decided it would be good idea to burst into the younger man’s flat without knocking, scaring him half to death in the process, and announced that they were going to ‘go and have some fun, you dull fucker!’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of the job

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> AU where Harry and Louis are dating, but Harry doesn't know that Louis has a side job as a stripper. Niall drags Harry to a strip joint, saying that Harry needs to let loose, and when they get there, Harry's led to a private room. When he sees the shadow in the doorway by the pole, he starts rambling about how he was dragged there and how he has a boyfriend "Who I love very much!", and he's shocked when he finds out that Louis' the stripper.
> 
> Basically stripper!Louis right when all that poledancing thing was happening and let's just say I completely freaked out when I saw this prompt OK?

Harry doesn’t know what he’s doing here.

OK, he knows exactly why he’s here, and it has nothing to do with his free will and everything to do with the blonde boy currently stood next to him who decided it would be good idea to burst into his flat without knocking, scaring him half to death in the process, and announced that they were going to ‘go and have some fun, you dull fucker!’

Harry had planned on staying in this evening, maybe practising a recipe from the cookbook that Louis got him for Christmas or watching a box set of The Wire, but the fact is that no one can ever resist Niall - if his puppy dog eyes don’t do it, then his boundless energy eventually tires his adversaries out until they’re forced to admit defeat. Which is why Harry is now here, stood outside of strip club of all things and hoping to God that the bouncers at the door take his youthful features as an excuse to stop him from having to enter.

This is not what he had in mind when Niall mentioned ‘fun’ - he’s shaking from the cold and nerves and wishing that he was anywhere else but here, which doesn’t exactly constitute as fun in his books! Turning to him with an inappropriately wide grin, Niall laughs out loud when he sees the awkward nervousness etched all over his oldest friend’s face.

“Cheer up, Hazza!” he tells him, reaching to ruffle his curls until Harry ducks quickly out of the way. “This is meant to be fun, remember?”

“This is not fun,” mutters Harry, but by this point they’ve reached the doors so he shuts his mouth and waits for the bouncers to send them on their way. Unfortunately, however, the men don’t even blink when Niall hands over money for the two of them and they’re gestured indoors.

“Have a nice evening, lads,” one of them says to him, and Harry attempts a smile that comes out as more of a queasy grimace. Something tells him this is going to be a long night.

***

The club is like everything Harry was dreading and worse: there are girls and guys everywhere in various states of undress; men are sat at tables being given lap dances in front of the whole room; and on one side of the hall a large stage has been erected along with three poles that several girls are currently circling their bodies around while dressed in nothing but highly revealing lingerie. He doesn’t know where to look or what to do, and when Niall presses a drink into his hand he quickly downs it and then blushes like a fool when a scantily clad woman in her early twenties takes the empty glass out of his hand, winking at him and shaking her arse as she walks away.

Swallowing, he averts his gaze and looks back desperately at his friends.

“Um, Niall, I’m not sure I want to be here, I think I might…”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” interrupts Niall, who's already slightly tipsy, pulling him towards the back of the club where a row of booths are set up along the wall with what looks to be nameplates on the doors. “It’s all just a bit of fun – relax, have a good time, let your ridiculously bouffant hair down!”

By this point they’ve reached the other side of the building and are stood outside one of the small rooms.

“Look, they’ve got guys too; I’ll get you a dancer to enjoy!”

With a mock-lecherous grin, Niall takes hold of Harry's arm and practically pushes him through one of the doors. He doesn’t even have time to read the label on it before it’s swinging shut behind him, leaving him alone and a little bit terrified.

As Harry enters the darkened booth, he feels his pulse quickening and his breath hitches as he looks around to try and find his way around the small compartment. The lights are dimmed and the walls are covered in what looks like velvet; at one end of the room there’s a low bench and in the opposite corner, which is so dark as to be almost black, a shadowy figure stands with one leg hooked around a pole

Harry gasps audibly when he catches sight of the anonymous man, then feels like an idiot as he stumbles over to sit on the bench so as to not hover awkwardly in the doorway for much longer.

“Hey there,” begins the other man, almost making Harry jump a mile at the unexpectedly speech, and a bright white grin flashes across his face at the reaction. “What’s your name, then?”

Harry’s not sure exactly what makes him react in the way he does then, but the man's words just make something snap inside him as he pictures how disappointed Louis would be if he knew he was here, and how guilty he feels for allowing himself to be dragged along in the first place and how much he just wants to be at home with his boyfriend, curled up in bed without some damn stripper in the corner.

“Um, I’m Harry…” here he takes a deep breath and starts rambling as usual. “Look the thing is, I’m sure you’re a really nice guy and I know you’re just doing your job and all – in fact, this is my fault, really, for letting Niall take me here! But the thing is I have a boyfriend who I love very much, and he’s at work right now and he doesn’t know I’m here and I just…”

By this point the stripper has begun to step out from the shadows and speaks over the top of him.

“Hazza, calm down."

The nickname is rather a shock to Harry, who’s used to only being called that by his closest friends and family, but everything becomes rather horribly clear as the figure steps out into the light and it becomes immediately clear that it is… Louis. What the fuck?

“What the fuck?” asks Harry, unable to believe the fact that his own partner is stood in front of him in a private booth of a strip club of all places, having been about to give him a fucking pole dance! His mouth runs away without his brain, which appears to have stopped functioning from the sheer confusion that he’s feeling right now.

“Lou, what the hell are you doing here? You’re meant to be at work – you said you had to stay behind at the office!” Louis looks immensely sheepish as he replies, nibbling on his lip and running a hand through his hair in a way which honestly looks more sexy than stressed.

“Er, you know how I told you I got that other job which is why I’ve been working late so much…”

“Yeah,” interjects Harry warily, knowing what’s going to come next but unsure whether or not he wants to hear it.

“Well, it’s, um… this.”

After the initial shock of first seeing his boyfriend working in a strip club, this is hardly much of a bombshell and Harry simply nods in resignation.

“So you’re a stripper now?” he asks in a way that he hopes isn’t too judgemental, but Louis frowns and quickly shakes his head.

“Not a stripper - a pole dancer!” Harry simply raises an eyebrow (a gesture that he picked up from Louis, actually, but he’s not about to tell him that). “OK, so I do strip off sometimes, but only to my underwear! It’s the rules!”

Frowning, Harry shows his innocence about the venue he’s in, making Louis bite back a grin before explaining.

“The company rules state what I can and can’t do - no full nudity, no touching the customers, that sort of thing.”

There are a whole number of things that his boyfriend could say in response to that, but not even he expects what comes out of his mouth next.

“You don’t touch them?” Laughing under his breath, Louis nods and leans against the wall of the booth as he begins to relax more.

“No, I’m not allowed, and I wouldn’t want to anyway,” his voice lowers a little when he continues. “I only want to touch you.”

OK, so maybe Harry blushes a little at that, but the room is so dark that no one could tell anyway.

“But you’ve got a load of pervy guys looking at you every night,” he points out, not wanting to be an annoyance but still feeling uncomfortable about Louis’ new profession.

“Yeah,” the older boy agrees with a sigh, deciding to be bold and go and sit next to his boyfriend on the plush bench. “But they’re just customers, you know? They don’t mean anything!”

That probably shouldn’t be as much of a comfort to the Harry as it is, but it does put his mind a little more at rest to know that despite his Louis new profession, he’s still the love of his life, or whatever. It’s just nice to know that this doesn’t seem to change thing that much, which prompts him to wrap an arm around Louis' waist and rest his head of curls on his shoulder.

“Come here,” smiles Louis, pulling Harry to his chest in a gesture of comfort and reassurance. “I still love you to pieces no matter what job I do - you know that, right?”

Louis’ not sure when they start kissing, but one moment they seem to be squashed together on the seat and the next their lips are pressed against each other’s, hesitantly at first because of the still rather tentative situation, but then gradually becoming more confident and passionate. Tongues lick into each other's mouths and teeth click together as their eyes bore into each other throughout the embrace, Louis' full of absolute adoration.

When they pull away, they’re both panting a bit from lack of oxygen but thankfully Harry is smiling once more.

“So,” he asks teasingly, one finger tracing the line of his boyfriend’s perfect jawline in a tantalising fashion. “What’s next?”

“Well…I could give you a dance?” Louis states cheekily, winking at Harry who just smiles back with equal confidence now that his worries are all gone.

“Go on then,” he says, and Louis just nods, kisses him quickly and stands up to go over to the pole in the corner of the room.

So maybe his boyfriend’s new job will have some perks after all…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ngl, I fucking adore stripper!louis :)


End file.
